


Found You, My Darling (I Found Something Amusing)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Obi-wan is amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which Obi-Wan wakes Maul. [AU]





	Found You, My Darling (I Found Something Amusing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

A door opens quietly to a darkened room as a cheerful ring of light sneaks into the shadowed room; an annoyingly familiar voice that is far too cheerful at any hour of the day or night cycles.

"Ah. Here you are. It is all very fascinating isn't it?"

"Hgh... go away, Kenobi."

With a soft groan, one golden eye opens to glare at the brightly pleased speaker before it disappears into the pillow beneath it. Obi-Wan however grins, amused at his companion's attempt to ignore and wish him away as he instead sits on the edge of the bed, gently petting Maul's shoulder.

"That's your "I'm not going away now, darling, I have something to share with you." voice isn't it?" Maul growls the question as he turns his head back to eye Obi-Wan. "What do you want?"

"It is fascinating isn't it, my darling?" Obi-Wan ignored the question from him as he repeated the earlier question.

"Depends on what you are talking about, most things are interesting enough in your mind to warrant studying them," Maul answered as he slowly shrugged off the petting hand to sit up in the bed and glare slightly at his companion.

"Oh come now, darling. Don't be like that," Obi-Wan responded, his amused eyes glinting in the faint light.

"Just tell me what you have found that has you fascinated so I can go back to sleep," Maul commanded dryly.

"Why must you ruin my fun so much, darling?" Obi-Wan asked dramatically putting his hand against his chest, and Maul rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

"Kenobi...."

"Fine, darling. Fine. I find it so fascinating that the Jedi preach no attachment, yet they have a bond formed between their Masters and apprentices. It's simply charming that their supposed "Chosen One" is somehow convinced that no one knows that he's breached the Code with his marriage to that Senator from Naboo. Also, our former Master thinks that we aren't aware of his plans which I'm fascinated by the fact that no one has discovered what his super secret identity is," Obi-Wan rambled on, oblivious now to the mood of his partner.

"..Right, I'm going to go back to bed now," Maul muttered to himself before silencing Obi-Wan's rambling with a light touch to his cheek and then laying back on his bed with his eyes closed.

"Very well, love. Sleep well, my darling, we shall continue this chat another time," Obi-Wan said with a small smile.


End file.
